


Not the Status Quo

by letsgooutintherain



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgooutintherain/pseuds/letsgooutintherain
Summary: Ed didn't like Mustang. Not one bit. He was sure of it. Right up until a nightmare disrupted the status quo.





	Not the Status Quo

Ed kicked the door open, catching a glimpse of the Colonel sleeping on his desk, before the door smashed with a satisfying bang against the wall. Mustang shot up straight and the utter fear that stood in his eyes made Ed stop dead in his tracks. Had Mustang worn his gloves, Ed would be dead. As it was Mustang just stared terrified at his fingers that produced no spark.

Ed shook his shock and closed the door behind him, before anyone might look in. If it was himself he would have hated the thought of someone witnessing him. 

When he looked up again Mustang's gaze had somewhat cleared, but whatever he had seen had left him shaking. 

Ed kept standing by the door, held there by unease and (not that he would admit it) insecurity. Seeing Mustang this vulnerable and human was surreal, even more because it made Ed instinctively slip into the role of the older brother, wanting to comfort and help. Not that he was in any position to do so, neither was he Mustang's friend, nor did he think the man would welcome it. If he was anything like Ed, he would lash out if he tried.

So instead of saying something nice, Ed stalked forward, with as much confidence as he could muster and slammed his report on the desk.

"Here, Bastard," he said, managing to sound annoyed, even if he didn't feel it and let himself slump on the sofa, "Get through with it, I still wanna go to the library." He deliberately fixed his gaze to the opposed wall.

It was a chance for Mustang to save face.

"You're dismissed, Fullmetal," Mustang replied, voice nearly stable, "I'll call you in, if I have questions or a new mission."

"Whatever," Ed replied, stood up and left, without looking back once. He didn't want to see as much as Mustang didn't want to be seen, but the look on the Colonel's face haunted him anyway, all the way back to Al and their research.

"What's wrong, brother," Alphonse asked.

"Nothing's wrong, damn it," Ed muttered. This was stupid. He didn't even like Mustang.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Al replied patiently.

"I hate him," Ed said, probably more to convince himself, "I mean he is a colonel, he can look after himself."

"Well actually he may be a colonel, but he is still human," Al said, "What happened?"

Ed sighed. Al most likely wouldn't let this go, better to just get it over with. "Lazy bastard was sleeping on his desk and had a nightmare. Didn't even recognize me when he woke up, just looked absolutely terrified," Ed said, "And I kind of thought I should help him, 'cause, you now, it's not like I don't now how that feels and all, but I couldn't think of anything to do."

"You can't save everyone, Ed." Al's voice was warm.

"Bastard isn't supposed to need my help anyway," Ed muttered and took his book up again.

"Do you think he dreamed of Ishval?" Alphonse asked.

Ed shrugged and looked up, "I don't know. Probably."

* * *

The next time Ed had to see Mustang, he made sure to open the door carefully, taking a glance into the office and to a very awake Colonel, before smashing it open the rest of the way, listening to the following bang.

Mustang locked eyes with him and for a second Ed thought he saw something like understanding there. He glared defiantly. This still didn't mean he liked the bastard.

"If I have to get a new door again, I'll take the money from your research funds, Fullmetal," Mustang greeted him. Ed took in the trademark smirk and felt his usual annoyance at the bastard. He smirked right back.

"You are an alchemist. Just repair it! It's not as if it's complicated." This was familiar. It was easy. 

Mustang scowled. Ed felt a grin tug at his lips. Yeah. This was much better.

**Author's Note:**

> For FMA day. A little something I had sitting on my computer for a while. It never felt quite finished, but it also never wanted to go anywhere else when I tried. So here it is as it is.  
> All mistakes are my own.


End file.
